Another New Home
by The-Hunters-Girl
Summary: Sam and Dean have been in and out of orpanages for a while but now they find themselves in the position of being adopted. Can Dean and Sam move past all the negitive things from their past and be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Another New Home**

**Hey everyone, this is my second fic ever and just so you know, I do not own anyone in this story. ******

I don't like the look of the building, are you sure this is the right place? Mary looked at John who checked the address he had written down on a piece of paper. Yeah, I'm sure. Said John walking up the stairs. Mary followed him into the building and over to the receptionist desk. Hello, we have an appointment with Mrs. Hammond. Mary smiled politely but the receptionist turned sharp eyes on her and John and pointed to a couple seats across the hall. Sit there, she should be back in due time.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Hammond walked in the door.

You must be the Winchesters she said kindly enough extending her hand to each of them in turn.

Yes, said Mary, I'm Mary and this is my husband John.

Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both, would you like to meet the children now? Mrs. Hammond asked extending a hand toward a staircase.

As they walked up the flight of stairs Mrs. Hammond asked "What brought you to adopt?" How many kids do you want to take with you? Where do you live? Mary felt slightly overwhelmed. Go on in to the room on the right side of the hall and meet the children, I will return shortly.

John took a deep breath and opened the door forty five kids were in the large room, they were all engaged in various activities; reading, watching TV, playing ball, and coloring. There ages ranged from four to sixteen. Mary looked around the room and took a deep breath.

John placed his hand on her shoulder and they walked forward.

Who are you? The voice belonged to a little girl who had been coloring in a horse coloring book. I am Mary Winchester and this is my husband John.

Oh, I'm Kaylee. Do you want me to introduce you to the kids here?

Mary smiled, "That would be lovely, thank you Kaylee."

Ok, for the girls we have; Melissa, she is 15 and is a great artist

Lulu, 12 is great with animals

Cissy, 9 is the blond one and she loves to read,

Next to her is Noel, also 9 she wants to be a chef some day

And the one with red hair is Marie; she is 5 and is real shy.

Those are the only girls up for adoption; the boys list is much longer.

Kyle is 16, he likes soccer,

Mark is 14; He is big into action figures,

Jimmy is 14 and loves comic books

Ty is 13, he likes to camp and used to be a boy scout

Lucas is the black haired kid with the basketball and he is 13 also.

Over there is Robert and Jake, they are twins and they just turned 8 yester day

Tommy and Justin are the ones watching TV, they are 8 and 9.

Daniel is the one kicking the water bottle, he is 7

Brian, Steve, and Billy are the ones playing cards, all of them are 7 too

And over there are the two new kids, I don't know their names because they never talk but the older one is mean and they young one never speaks.

A voice behind them said "I see you've met Kaylee." Mrs. Hammond shooed her away. Mary turned and whispered

"Who are the two sitting on the beds reading to each other?" Mrs., Hammond turned in the direction Mary gestured and shook her head saying

"No one you would want, those two are more than you can handle.

John looked at her with surprise, "What are their names?"

Mrs. Hammond turned to him and said, let's step into my office.

She led the couple out of that room and down the hall to her office.

Please take a seat she said gesturing to two chairs opposite her desk.

When they sat she looked over at a file on the desk and pulled it over to her so she could read it.

Sam and Dean have only been here for a week, they were transferred to us after being 'removed' from the other orphanage a few towns over. According to their file they have been in eighteen different orphans' homes in the last year, they are always being moved because the older child is a discipline case and has viciously attacked several people nearly killing two of them.

John looked at Mary and turned to Mrs. Hammond.

We will foster the two of them for a while and if it works out we will adopt them. He said firmly.

Mrs. Hammond sighed, How about you meet the two of them alone first? Then make your decision.

That would be great! Said Mary standing. Very well, Mrs. Hammond stood and pointed down the hall, third door on your right, wait there, we should be along shortly.

Mary and John held hands as they walked down the hall and arrived at the room.

Oh. Said Mary softly as she peered into the room. John looked around and said "It looks more like an interrogation room for criminals."

There was a white desk and six chairs and nothing more, the light was almost too bright.

Five minutes later Mrs. Hammond came in with Sam and Dean.

Sam stood beside Dean clinging to his shirt while Dean had his arm around him and turned cold hard eyes onto the couple before him.

Mrs. Hammond said I will leave you alone for a few minutes but I will be close in case anything goes wrong she said giving Dean a harsh look.

She left the room shutting door behind her.

Dean turned his attention back to the couple before him.

Mary smiled and stood to walk towards them.

Sam stiffened as she extended her hand to them and Dean flinched ever so slightly before fixing a hard glare at her.

Mary pulled her hand back and said Hello, I'm Mary and this is John, we are thinking about fostering you for a while and perhaps even adopting you.

Why? The voice was angry and suspicious

We want to have a family but we can't have kids of our own. Said Mary

No, I mean why us? Of all the kids here why do you want us? I don't believe you really want us, there is another reason we are here, isn't there?

No kid, said John stepping towards them "We...."

Before he could say another word Dean was on his feet in front of Sam.

Back off he snarled the stance was clearly a defensive position.

Sam whimpered and John knelt down in front of Dean.

I'm not going anywhere; we are not going to hurt you.

Dean's eyes blazed Yeah right, you going to help us like all the other families helped us?

Dean looked crazy. Without warning he lunged at john and slammed him back into the table.

Mary screamed in surprise.

Dean held John by the collar of this jacket and hissed "You don't want to help us."

That is not true; said John calmly "We want the two of you because it is clear you need more than this place can offer."

The door swung open and two men rushed over and grabbed Dean pulling him away. They pinned his arms behind him but Dean did not break off the angry glare he was giving John until he heard a small voice behind him.

Ow. Stop, let go you are hurting me. Dean!

If the Winchesters thought Dean had looked crazy when he attacked John they were wrong. Mary rushed to John's side.

Dean struggled and fought against the two men holding him.

Let him go! Dean yelled.

Mrs. Hammond held Sam arm tightly as the boy struggled to get free.

Both of you are going t the detention room for the rest of the night.

No! Dean screamed. No let go of him. As quickly as it had come the anger had vanished. Don't hurt him.

Sam couldn't get away.

You are going to the detention rooms. Now.

The two men dragged Dean from the room and Mrs. Hammond pulled Sam along behind her.

Mary and John were left standing in the room alone.

John are you ok?

I'm fine Mary, he didn't hurt me. He was just protecting Sam. That wasn't his fault.

John turned and looked at her

We are taking both of those boys home tonight, aren't we? Asked Mary

John smiled down at her and nodded. They need to get out of here fast.

Mrs. Hammond returned.

I'm so sorry about that but like I said Dean is vicious.

We want those two. Said John looking at her.

But sir, he just attacked you, he could have killed you.

I said we want those boys. Said John using his ability to tower over people.

Mrs. Hammond shrunk back and said "There are some papers for you to fill out."

They headed back to the office and filled out all the papers.

It took them an hour but finally they were done.

I will go get them for you. Said Mrs. Hammond.

John and Mary followed. Please wait in my office.

John looked down at her. No, I think we will come with you.

They went up two more flights of stairs and came to a long hallway where you could hear the muffled yelling.

Sam! Sam! Answer me Damn it! Sam!

Mrs. Hammond said I will get Sam first so Dean doesn't feel the need to attack you again.

She pulled a key ring from her pocket and unlocked a door on the left.

Sam sat slumped against the far wall, tears running down his face.

John gasped and rushed forward to the boy.

What is the meaning of this? he yelled to Mrs. Hammond

You must understand, they would hurt themselves trying to get to one another. This is for their own safety.

John knelt down beside Sam and the boy flinched back as though he were trying to become part of the wall.

Its ok John whispered as he reached out and pulled the boy forward, I'm not going to hurt you.

John reached behind the young boys head and untied the cloth that was being used as a gag to keep the boy silent.

Then John united the rope that bound Sams' hands behind his back.

Once the boy was free he said now lets go get your brother.

Sam stood beside Mary who examined the boys' wrists to see if he had been hurt.

Mrs. Hammond unlocked the door on the right side of the hall. Dean was bound to the leg of the bed against the far wall. The cloth that had been keeping him silent had come united.

John rushed over to him and untied him as well noticing the cut on the boys face and the black eye that had formed.

Mary stayed in the hall holding Sam away from Mrs. Hammond.

John led Dean to the door and he pushed past Mrs. Hammond and fell to his knees in front of Sam and hugged him.

Are you ok he asked examining Sams' face and wrists.

Sam nodded tears still streaming down his face.

In the light Dean looked much worse.

I can promise you that if it doesn't work out with these two, we won't be bringing them back here. Said John angrily.

Mary led the two boys out of the building to the car and held the door open for them.

Dean made sure Sam was ok before buckling himself in too.

Mary and John were shocked. No wonder these boys were in such bad shape.

Half way home, Mary turned to the boys in the back seat. Sam was asleep in Dean's lap. Dean turned his sharp green eyes on her.

How many times were you put in the detention rooms?

Dean whispered I don't know, but the detention rooms were not as bad as the other places.

Mary looked at Dean writs and noticed the bloody mess that they were and said we will take care of your wrist when we get home.

She turned back around and stared out the window.

In the back seat Dean whispered to Sam, its ok Sammy, We are almost home.

Dean thought to himself maybe these people won't be so bad. Maybe this time we will have a real home.

But he still kept an eye on Mary and John watching, waiting for the sign he knew was sure to come. The sign that said you belong to me; you are property and nothing more. Dean leaned deeper into the seat, these two were an enemy, one that thought they could trick him but he could outsmart them and keep Sam safe. They would not hurt Sam. Not if his life depended on it.

**Well? How did that go? Do I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

When the car finally stopped, Dean looked around, eyeing the house suspiciously. John opened the door and Dean shot him a hard look, and then looked down at Sam. "Sam."

Dean gave his brother a light shake, "Sam, come on." Sam sat up groggily,

Dean helped him out of the car and the two walked up to the front door, Sam still clung to Dean's shirt.

Mary opened the front door and turned to the two boys behind her. Dean stepped to the side and pulled Sam along with him, waiting for John to go into the house first.

Once the boys entered the house Mary took the boys on a tour.

John went into the downstairs bathroom and pulled together his medical supplies to help fix Deans wrists. Once they were done John called Dean over to him and Mary took Sam into the kitchen to pick something out for dinner.

Dean was unwilling to let Sam out of his sight but finally agreed.

Dean sat on the edge of the bathtub and John examined his wrists once again under the fluorescents. "Ok Dean, I want you to brace yourself because this is going to hurt a lot." John poured the rubbing alcohol on Dean's wrists. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and winced.

He brought his eyes up and level with Johns and almost smiled when suddenly from the kitchen Sam screamed.

Dean tore out of the room and down the hall.

He collided with Sam halfway across the living room. Dean grabbed him in a hug and held him close, Sam was shaking hard and crying.

Mary rushed into the room looking scared and worried all at the same time. John came into the room from behind Dean who pushed Sam behind him and backed away.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Dean shouted at Mary.

"Nothing," said Mary taking a step towards them, "I only….." "Get away from us!" He screamed backing further away.

Mary stopped but John took a step forward and as he did Dean pushed Sam in the direction of the stairway. "Go, Sam!"

They ran to the room Mary had said was theirs and Dean slammed the door shut and pushed the bookcase in front of it.

Sam was shaking worse than he had been when they were downstairs. Dean pulled his little brother into a hug and rubbed his back.

"Sam, what happened? Did she hurt you?" Dean noticed Sam was breathing fast and his breaths were shallow.

Sam was hyperventilating. Dean dropped down to his knees in front of him. "Sam! Sam! Hey, focus."

Dean took his face in his hands and said "They can't get to us in here. We are safe for now." Sam was breathing easier and his shaking had lessened a bit.

Dean led Sam over to the bed and sat on the edge besides him.

"They obviously have never had kids here before. See, look. No bars on the windows. And look, no lock on the door. They don't have leather strips or rope, at least not that I have seen. Because they aren't prepared for it we might be able to get away easy."

After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke "I think its worse that they keep us waiting like this. Why don't they just get it over with?"

Dean looked at Sam and said, "I don't know Sammy, I don't like it either, but trust me it won't be long before they start in on us."

Neither one of them spoke for nearly a half hour. Then there was a soft knock at the door.

Dean pulled Sam off the bed and pushed him into the far corner furthest from the door.

The book case began to move until John was able to enter their room through the door. "What the hell?"

John looked at the bookcase then at the boys. Sam was huddled on the floor in the corner and Dean was standing protectively in front of him.

Mary followed behind carrying two plates. Deans eyes widened as he eyed the plates suspiciously, unable to see their contents and Sam flinched back.

John put the bookshelf back in its proper place and Mary set the plates down on the book case and turned to the boys.

"I made pasta, and I didn't know what you would like to drink so I brought some pop." She said pulling two cans of pop out of her coat pocket.

"We made a doctors appointment for you tomorrow Dean, the doctor is going to treat your wrists tomorrow."

Dean didn't know what to make of that, he held his stance and just stared at Mary and John, a strange look came across Dean's face.

He relaxed his stance a bit when John and Mary turned to leave the room, Dean called out "What about old injuries, can the doctor help with those?"

Mary stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes, Dean. He can examine and possibly treat old injuries too."

John stood just outside the door looking at her. She motioned for him to go on without her and she walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

Dean walked over to Sam and pulled him up. "It's ok Sam. I think it's ok."

"You boys eat your dinner and then get to bed." Said Mar as Dean walked up to the dresser and pulled some night clothes out then walked over and handed a pair to Sam.

Turning away from Mary, Sam pulled his shirt off and she gasped seeing the boys back.

Every where scars and welts and burn marks covered his back some healed and some still festering, she stared until Sam put his night shirt on.

Dean slowly took one of the plates off the dresser and handed it to Sam. Sam began eating it slowly.

Dean turned away from Mary before taking his shirt off as well. Mary felt her chest tighten.

Deans injuries were far more extensive than Sam's. He then grabbed his own plate and sat between her and Sam on the bed.

Mary had no idea how to begin to ask the questions now burning up inside of her. "Dean? Can you tell me what happened to the two of you?"

He slowly turned his green eyes on her and said. "Why? What do you mean?"

"All those marks, what happened?" Dean just looked at her and slowly, quietly said "You really aren't going to hurt us, are you?"

Mary shook her head. Dean let that sink in.

As he ate the food, he sighed. "Sam and I were placed in the care of social services when I was eight and Sam was four. We were adopted by the Hudson family. That is where the mistreatment kinda started I guess. They took Sam and I to our rooms and locked us in. They would feed us once every few days if they remembered, they were just after the money the government would send them for fostering us. At one point a neighbor saw me and Sam and called the service center again. A few days later we were picked up and taken back to the asylum. The abuse just kept getting worse, I could take it," He looked down and whispered. "but I couldn't let them hurt Sam, I tried protecting him but it seemed as though the harder I tried the more everyone tried to pull us apart."

He looked back at her and said softly. "We aren't used to the idea of being with people and not being hurt. If you really want to keep us and you really have no intention of hurting us then I'm sorry. In all honesty, we are not the ideal kids people want and we are pretty broken in ways you won't be able to fix but I can promise that if what you say is true, we will try."

Mary looked sad and she leaned over and gave Dean a hug, he stiffened under her grasp but she did not let go.

"I love you both and that will never change."

Mary stood up and turned to go out the door.

"Wait, what happened down stairs? Before, with Sam?"

Mary turned and said "I don't know, but I swear I didn't hurt him."

Dean looked skeptical.

"It wasn't her." Whispered Sam.

Dean looked down at him.

"She didn't hurt me. She put the water on to boil for the pasta and then she picked me up to put me on the counter and I panicked."

"You had a flashback, didn't you?" Dean looked sick.

"Yeah, it still hurts sometimes."

Dean turned back to Mary and saw her confused look.

"About two months ago we were fostered out to the Robertson family in the upper west side of town. Sam and I were walking home from school and were jumped by a group of kids from the school. Both of us were pretty banged up and I had a broken arm." Dean subconsciously rubbed the spot on his shoulder where there was an odd lump. " Jack told us when he saw us that it was what we deserved and said that he was sorry we didn't get taught that lesson more often. When he began to laugh I got mad and I began pulling Sam toward our room but he grabbed Sams' other arm intending just to hit him or something of that effect but I went crazy." Tears filled his eyes at the memory. "I began throwing punches at him and fighting. Laura grabbed Sam while I was swinging on Jack and dragged him into the kitchen. Jack held me by the throat and made me watch," Dean began crying. "Laura pushed Sam back against the open flame on the stove and held him there." Sam set the plate he was holding down and turned to hold his brother.

"That wasn't your fault Dean. You couldn't have done anything."

Dean looked down at Sam and through his tears he said.

"Please don't make excuses for me, I should have protected you Sammy. There is never an excuse for you getting hurt."

Mary was crying now too. There was nothing she could think of to say.

Dean turned his bright green eyes back to her and said "That was why I asked about the doctor. The wound need to be treated and I can't do anything more for it."

Mary had tears flowing down her cheeks, "I will make sure the doctor helps him as much as he can. You are such a good brother Dean." She sobbed "Sam is very lucky to have you."

Slowly and cautiously Sam walked across Dean and in front of Mary.

He slowly reached up and gave Mary a hug. She hugged him back and whispered softly "I would never hurt you, either of you."

Sam released her and quickly stepped back, Mary got up to collect the plates and leave.

As she left the room Dean called after her "Thank you."

As he lay there on his bed latter that night he thought to himself "I will try, no matter how hard it may be, I will try to accept these people."

And he meant that.

Unfortunately that was easier said than done, as the following days events proved.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Ok so I kinda got lost as to what I should write or how to continue this story, but we will see how it goes.**


End file.
